


Zero Percent

by Rionaa



Series: We'll Have To Make It On Our Own [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, F/M, M/M, MTF Gerard, Mikey is the real older sibling, Transgender, ftm frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee Way is transgender. Frankie Iero comes to her aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859144) by [penceyprat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceyprat/pseuds/penceyprat). 



"Hey." 

Gee looked up nervously, pushing her hair out of her face to see who had spoken.

"He-hello?"

"What's your name?" The old man asked, rather abruptly, Gee thought.

"Gee," she answered softly, "Gee Way."

The man grunted. "What sort of a name is that for a boy?"

"I um, I'm not a boy..." She stated miserably. She cast around with her eyes, trying to find Mikey in the crowd. 

"Yes you are. I dont know what you think you're playing at, dressing like a girl, but please bear in mind that there are children present."

"I'm sorry, I dont even know who you are, I dont need to listen to this..." She mumbled, miserably, keeping her gaze low.

"I-"

"Grandad!" A new voice appeared and Gee looked up to see a short girl with short, dark hair standing angrily beside the old man. "What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to this young man here-"

"No! You're not! You're talking to this young woman here."

Gee blushed at the term "young woman".

"You have no business interrupting-"

"And you have no business in the way someone else chooses to express themselves! In what way is her gender your business?"

The old man bridled a little at that. "Frankie, you dont know what you're saying-"

"Yes I do know what I am saying. And you know what, I think she is very brave."

The old man scoffed. "There's nothing brave about putting on girls clothes and prancing around pretending to be a girl."

"No you're right, but what is brave is coming out in public knowing she's going to have to put up with assholes like you every single day. I know I can never- I could never do it. So why dont you just back the fuck off alright?"

The old man did back off. He took a step backwards from his granddaughter, then with a final glare at Gee, he disappeared into the crowd.

The girl, Frankie, turned to face Gee, her eyes wide. "I am so sorry-"

"Dont be. Thank you. You pretty much saved me there... You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Trust me, I really, really did."

"It's Gee, right?"

"I- yeah."

"I'm Frank- ie." She looked down as she spoke, mumbling the last syllable.

"Frankie? Or-"

"It's Frankie. I-"

"Okay, Frankie. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"It's no problem."

"Well I-" Gee turned to leave.

"Wait!" Frankie took an involuntary step forward. "Can-" she looked up shyly into Gee's face, "can I have your number?"

Gee let out a surprised laugh. "Of course!"

Frankie grinned as Gee scribbled her number on a piece of paper and thrust it into her hand. She looked down at the digits on the paper, but when she looked back up, Gee was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Gee kept glancing at Frankie's number in her phone. She had received a text from the shorter girl and had replied: not too quickly so as not to make it seem as though she had been waiting for it (although she had), not too slow that she seemed uninterested; but Frankie hadn't texted her back since then. The time now was almost midnight.

With a sigh, Gee placed the phone on her nightstand and lay back on her bed, pulling the covers around herself.

After twenty minutes of staring at the shadowy ceiling, evaded by sleep, Gee was startled from her musings by the chirpy ringing of her mobile.

Blearily, she checked the caller ID and frowned when she held it up to her ear.

"Frankie?"

"Heyyyyyy Gee baby!" Frankie slurred into the phone with a giggle.

"Are you drunk?" Gee asked suspiciously.

"Nooooo I'm not like, drunk drunk. Just a- maybe just a lil bit drunk yanno?" Frankie admitted, "but hey hey hey tha's not why I called, I wan'ed- wan'ed to tell you I think you're really pretty. Like reeeeeeeally pretty. An', an' I don't care that you dont have boobs because I have boobs and I dont want them, you can have them, please Gee 'cause you want them but I don't-" and suddenly Frankie was sobbing down the phone to Gee, who was listening kind of stunned.

"Frankie, where are you? I'm gonna come pick you up is that alright?"

"Yeah please Gee I wanna- wanna see you."

"Okay can you tell me where you are?"

Frankie sobbed out a location and Gee rolled out of bed and scrambled to find her car keys, wondering vaguely why she was doing this for a girl she'd only met once.

When she arrived at the bench in the park, she found Frankie curled up on the floor beside the bin, asleep. Gee bent down beside her and shook her shoulder to wake her up. Frankie opened big, round, brown eyes and blinked her long lashes twice before squinting up at Gee.

"I've come to take you home, Frankie, can you tell me where you live?"

Frankie frowned, then shook her head. "Don't- don't call me that. S'not my name."

"O-okay, what would you like me to call you?"

"Frank. Just Frank."

"Okay Frank, can you tell me where you live?"

Frank's eyes widened and she (he?) shook her head frantically. "Dont take me home! They hate me, they think I'm a girl but they don't know- they can't know-"

"Okay, would you like to go to my house? It's only me and my brother at the moment, and he'll be asleep until mid morning probably."

Frank nodded. "Yeah..."

"Okay." Gee helped Frank up and they returned to her car, Gee supporting most of Frank's weight.

Once she had got Frank into the passenger seat and started the engine, Frank spoke. 

"What I said before... About not being brave- putting on dresses and skirts and pretending to be a girl-"

Gee had a retort lined up, she wasn't pretending to be a girl, she was a girl! Maybe she'd misjudged-

"It wasn't about you. It was about me." Gee closed her mouth around the half formed comment, ashamed of herself. "I've been pretending to be a girl all my life. But I'm not, I'm a boy, and no one else can see that."

He looked so small in the seat beside her, so broken down, defeated, and her heart broke a little for him.

Then he threw up all over her dashboard.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, "okay Frank, I'm going to take you back to my house for tonight, you can stay over, but you'll need to go to school tomorrow, my parents will get back at around two."

"Okay... Thank you Gee... You're really nice... Really pretty... Really nice... Really pretty really nice really pretty..." Frank mumbled himself into silence as Gee pulled up in front of her house.

All of the lights were off but as she closed the passenger door behind Frank, Mikey's window lit up.

"Shit." She muttered again. How was she going to explain this to her brother?

Frank leaned heavily on her, and they made it almost all the way to the front door before it opened, revealing a very pissed off looking Mikey.

"Gee? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Mikey, shh, please, I can explain-" Mikey crossed the patio and slung Frank's other arm over his shoulder, helping Gee to get him into the house. Once they were inside, Gee and Mikey deposited Frank on the sofa, and Mikey rounded on Gee.

"What the hell were you doing? Going out to meet random guys who you don't even know-"

"Mikey?" Frank looked up from beneath his bangs, and Mikey turned back to look at him, then did a double take.

"Frankie?"

"It's Frank." Gee told him, helpfully.

"What?"

Frank groaned dramatically and buried his face in his hands. "I'm a boy! My name is Frank and I'm a boy!"

Mikey shrugged. "Okay, man, that's cool." Then he turned back to his sister. Before he could say anything, Gee held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Since when are you the responsible older sibling?"

"Uhhh, since I was born?" Mikey said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Shut up, you're like twelve." Gee said, dismissively.

"Um, rude, I'm fifteen, actually. And now we're going to talk about how come you left the house after midnight to pick up one of my best friends, drunk, who up until just now I never knew you'd even met!"

"Well I wasn't going to just leave him alone in the park, was I?" Gee countered, mimicking his position.

"How the hell do you even know her- him?" Mikey corrected himself quickly, shooting a glance towards Frank. He didn't seem to he paying attention.

"At that event I took you to yesterday, this old guy came up to me and started attacking me because- well- you know, and Frank came up and defended me, and we exchanged numbers!"

Mikey looked from Gee to Frank and then back again. "Okay." He dropped his arms and turned to leave.

"Okay?" Gee stared at his back, incredulously, "is that all you're saying? Okay?"

Mikey turned back and shrugged. "Yep. I dont actually care where or why you leave the house at midnight and beyond, I just thought it was funny." He left.

"Asshole!" Gee yelled after he closed the door. Then she collapsed onto the sofa beside Frank, giggling madly.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is based on something that happened to me (as Frank)


End file.
